Old Canon
The Old Canon of this Dragon Ball series are the events that actually happened with the figures and stories based upon them, and have not been subject to the revisions. As such, much of it is crude, poorly thought out, and juvenile compared to the modern canon of the series. The biggest differences in the new canon are: * Fractured Timelines. Until 2015, most of these storylines actually ran parallel to each other, despite being set within the same universe, timeline, and even planet. * I've Got This! In the original series, Alex Ryder kills 97% of the villains after becoming an adult. This is done via SSJ2 Spamming, and then retconning that he never attained that form during the fight. * Now I'm Super Vegetto! SSJ transformations, the fusion dance, Potara earrings... Abilities were used without explanation as to how they were acquired, due to the series originally taking place after Z and GT. * Buster Canon! The series was initially a continuation after GT. However, the creators hadn't watched past the Frieza Saga. This led to some inconsistencies... It is now its own standalone series. Events that changed the story are as follows: * Women Against Alex. This was an organization raised against the Saiyan who (in that canon), had sex with 'all of the Earth's women' within the span of three years. It had even sparked two sagas, with one of them being integral to Alex's dismissal from Earth during the Civil War Saga ''during Dragon Ball AM. * 'The Android Saga. Rather than being Premodian, they were nearly identical to their Z iterations. The fight was much different, however. * '''Brothers again at Last. Goten was originally Jane's son, meaning that the two were only half-brothers. * Who's Got the Coke? '''Trunks used to be a hopeless playboy drug addict. * '''Monkey see. Trunks, Goten, and Darrius all had unexplained access to Super Saiyan 4. Goten's fur was orange and his hair was stated to 'look like a pineapple'. * Not My Jade. Due to a rift between creators, a villain was named after a protagonist. This was later retconned as the revisions took place. * But... Aren't We Related? The Saiyan Ritual, Trunks and Bra... I think I've said enough. * Potato No Longer. Videl's diminutive speech was initially due to mental retardation. The abuse was still the same, however. Events that naturally got sorted out: * Polygamy, Inc. Goku used to be married to both Chi Chi and Jane while living in the same house. Conversely, Vegeta was married to three women simultaneously. * One Man Army... just not here. In Ruari's timeline, Darrius Kane kills off the entire Z Team and then it is up to one character to stop him. This has been sorted out due to power level inconsistencies. * All's Fair in Love and War. Periodically, Goku's wives would ask permission to cheat on him. Whether he agreed or not was irrelevant - they both chose to cheat. With Seventeen... At the same time. This occurred multiple times. Splitting hairs now...: * Bojack who? Kenji's original name was Bojack. He lived on M2 and collected magic scrolls from a shopping mall, along with several misfit followers. This naming had still offended Gohan. * Gohan's Lost Lost Son. Gojiete, Gohan's youngest son named after Gogeta, was in the same age bracket as Nick and Kenji. He was erased from the records and Pan took his place (now much younger). * '''You're How Old? '''Pan was originally a few years older than Chibi, Alex and Bryan's age bracket. Category:Old Canon